


Vierge

by Axeliste



Series: L'Horoscope dans 100 thèmes [20]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Horoscope, Horoscopes, M/M, Ou comment Shaka et Mu se sont mit ensemble, Saint Seiya - Freeform, When all of this is just a wtf thing, Yoga, zen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliste/pseuds/Axeliste
Summary: 100 Thèmes.Le Sanctuaire, une si belle contrée... Mais quand les chevaliers et l'horoscope s'en mêlent, ce n'est pas de tout repos!~~Une journée, ou pas si paisible de ça. Le tapis de Shaka pourra vous le dire!





	Vierge

Vierge :  
Travail: Votre champ d'action s'étend. N'oubliez pas les pauses ou de savoir déléguer. Apprenez a vous entourer.

 

Depuis qu'Athéna s'était reçu une poutre sur la tête, et que Camus était devenu aussi riche de Crésus, tous le monde faisait plus ou moins profil bas auprès de la déesse. Presque, après tout les bronzes se comportaient comme d'habitude. Hyoga s'était remit à coller son cher et tendre maître qui restait froid et maître de lui même tandis que Milo essayait de tuer plus ou moins subtilement le blond, Shiryu était retourné en Chine auprès de Shunrei ne voulant point être le punchingball de son maître,Shun avait commencé à se lier d'amitié avec Aphrodite, bien que ce point était sans aucun doute le plus bizarre de tous, Seiya restait H24 avec Saori et sa bonne humeur légendaire, et Ikki venait boire le thé et se reposer les méninges dans la seule maison à peu près saine d'esprit. C'est-à-dire celle de la Vierge. Shura venait de temps en temps les rejoindre, quand il n'était pas trop occupé avec le sociopathe qui lui servait de petit-ami. 

Ainsi, c'était une après-midi comme les autres, Shaka et Ikki sirotaient dans un silence parfait leur thé, quand Mu arriva dans la demeure de son presque-petit-ami, totalement paniqué, près de la syncope, alors qu'il débitait à une allure impressionnante ce qui n'allait visiblement pas. Shaka, ne comprenant strictement rien lança un regard au Phoenix, qui se contenta de fermer les yeux, et de hausser les sourcils expliquant par ce geste qu'il s'en fichait comme de la couleur de son caleçon, le blond délaissa alors son précieux mets, pour faire asseoir le Bélier sur un pouffe pour deux et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.  
Le mauve commença alors une longue, TRES longue explication, une sombre histoire avec Kiki, de la coloration, la déesse, un futur meurtre, plus d'élève, une perte d'enfant ? Shaka avait décroché au bout d'un moment, et il captait des bouts de phrases assez étrange.  
Alors, l'homme le plus proche des dieux, avec une patience légendaire, en eut marre. Et oui, même si les deux fonctionnaient comme un couple, ils n'en étaient pas, enfin du moins pas encore. Et Shaka bien que patient arriva au bout de sa patience.  
Le blond se pencha légèrement, et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du mauve. Très léger.  
Ce geste eut au moins le mérite de faire taire Mu. Ainsi que de faire recracher son breuvage à Ikki. Mais au moins, grâce à cela, Shaka sut qu'il allait découvrir de nouveau horizons.


End file.
